What Does Ryou Want?
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Bakura walked in on the last of a conversation between Ryou and Malik. Something about Ryou wanting something. Bakura wants to know what it is and goes out of his way to figure it out. Rated T for cursing.


**I haven't written anything in so long so please bear with me here.**

**I've been back on fanfiction reading others' stories and it inspired me to write again. I'm slowly getting my motivation back.**

**I wanted to write something short since I'm pretty rusty.**

**Criticism would be wonderful. I love that stuff.**

* * *

_What am I doing here? _I thought to myself as I looked up at the sign that said Happy Pets.

_Buying your fucking Hikari a rabbit. That's what._

About a week ago I walked in on a conversation Ryou was having with Malik. All I heard was "…that's what I really want." When I asked him what it was, his face became red like it usually did when he was nervous.

He wouldn't budge on what it was and I couldn't figure it out through the mind link. Lately, he has been doing a damn good job keeping the mind link shut.

For a whole week I've been buying him things, but none of it was right. He'd smile and say "thank you" and when I asked him if I was correct, his smile would fade and he'd shake his head.

I honestly don't know why this was bugging me so much. I don't usually give a damn about stupid shit like this, but for once, I was curious about something that involved him.

I was on my own with this. No hints, nothing. He really didn't want me to find out and I wanted to know why.

With a sigh, I walked into the store.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" An employee greeted me with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. Why must people act like they're happy to see you? I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Really dude? The minute I walk in here and you're already up my ass. Give me time to look around. This is exactly how you lose sales."

He seemed shocked at my statement, but told me he'll be up front and to let him know if I needed anything.

I walked through the store; passing dogs, cats, amphibians, and birds, finally reaching the rodents.

There were black and white ones. All of them were fucking hideous. The corner of my eye caught one chewing on its plastic house. It was white with black spots, had long fur and floppy ears. Seems like something Ryou would fall in love with.

I walked up to the front. "Yo. I want that rabbit over there," I said, pointing toward the rabbits. He obviously couldn't see shit since the shelves of dog and cat toys were in the way.

"Oh, sure!" We walked back over there together and I pointed the little shit out.

After buying, not stealing, it I headed out the door.

Rabbits didn't need anything. They eat vegetables and that's about it. So when the employee asked if I wanted a cage or anything I glared. If I wanted something else I would have fucking brought it up to the register.

* * *

"Leave," I told Malik once entering the living room where the two hikari's were watching some stupid cartoon.

"What's in the-"

"Leave. Leave. Leaveleaveleaveleave-"

I saw Malik rolling his eyes. "I'll see you later, Ryou." With a glare toward my way, Malik walked out the door, slamming it so I'd know he was angry.

Like that bothered me.

"Here." I sat down on the couch next to Ryou, shoving the box toward him.

He looked into my eyes, a confused expression on his face.

"Open the box, baka."

Slowly, he opened it up, a huge smile making its way onto his face.

"'Kura! She's beautiful," he said, lifting the rabbit up and cradling it in his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "So is that what you wanted?"

His eyes shot up to me. He bit his lip. "Well…"

My eye twitched and I flew up off the couch. "Are you kidding me! For a whole fucking week, Ryou! I've been buying you shit! Chocolate, books-"

"And they all are wonderful…"

"But none of it is what you want!" I was fucking pissed. "Instead of making me-"

"I didn't-"

"Shut up! I'm talking! Maybe you should say what's on your mind for once!"

I could see him trying to hold in tears.

He gently placed the rabbit back in the box, got up and stood as close to me as possible. I lifted my eyebrow.

He slowly moved his head up to look at me, once again biting his lip.

"I…" My eyes grew wide when he gently pressed his lips against mine. It was short, but I finally understood.

"I want you. I was afraid to say anything because…I didn't want you to hate me…"

It was silent for a few moments. Ryou was looking at the floor.

I put my finger under his chin so he'd have to lift his head up to look at me.

"Could have just told me so I didn't have to spend a week getting useless shit." I smirked so he'd know I was no longer pissed.

He smiled in return. "I appreciate everything."

"You better," I said, closing the distance between us.


End file.
